¡Corre por tu vida Tsubasa-san!
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Una mañana normal y pacífica de entrenamiento deja de serlo después de que Maria cae inconsciente por "fatiga" ¿Por que todo el cuartel (incluido Ogawa) va desarrollando deseos de muerte contra Tsubasa quien inocentemente está realizando unas simples grabaciones para una entrevista?


Era una mañana relativamente tranquila, los pájaros cantaban con alegría marcando el inicio de la primavera, el cuartel de SONG operaba son relativa tranquilidad y cada una de las usuarias de gear se encontraban realizando diferentes tareas. Ya concluido el caso de Carol, todos podían respirar con absoluta paz. Tsubasa había relanzado su carrera al igual que Maria (quien a veces se sobre esforzaba ya que igualmente debía cumplir como oficial estable de song), de hecho recientemente habían cantado juntas para, de alguna manera, celebrar que ya llevaban tres gloriosos años de relación.

Apenas lo recordaban y ya podían ver en primera fila como las caras de ambas se iluminaban en exceso. Tsubasa no la había tenido fácil con la peli-rosa, y no porque la mayor se hiciera del rogar –al contrario, apenas terminó la pregunta y Maria ya se estaba lanzando a sus brazos– sino por sus muy celosas amigas, Kirika y Shirabe de ahora dieciséis y diecisiete años se habían comportado como un padre sobreprotector que evalúa al posible novio de su hija, pero bueno, ahora por fin podía disfrutar de su novia… de acuerdo no justo ahora porque se encontraba en una entrevista junto con Ogawa, pero disfrutaba lo más que podía con la recién ascendida oficial aérea.

— ¡El entrenamiento comienza en tres, dos…! —Sonaba la voz de Genjuuro a través del altavoz. Con el crecimiento de la división, ya poseían de un área de trabajo más grande además de bastantes simuladores de los helicópteros (lo cual les venía perfecto porque para aprender a manejarlos debías explotar unos tres primero), pero a decir verdad, el personal seguía siendo el mismo— ¡Uno!

El simulador se encendió entregándole a Maria, -a Fujitaka y Aoi, que se encontraban dentro de éste- la completa sensación de estar volando por los aires. Dado a que Aoi y Fujitaka siempre se encontraban en el centro de operaciones principales, era Maria quien se encontraba practicando con aquel nuevo modelo, el cual era más complejo pero más veloz y resistente a la vez. El propósito era que la Cadenzavna fuera capaz de maniobrar con personas extra.

Todo iba con normalidad, sí, iba… de un momento a otro la mayor cayó inconsciente.

Lo bueno es que solo era un simulador.

— ¡Maria-san! —Saltaron de inmediato la parejita de Sakuya y Aoi, tenían una muerte asegurada por parte de ciertas usuarias pequeñas y cierta sakimori si estaba en mal estado para cuando apareciera.

—Rápido llévenla a la enfermería—Ordenó Genjuuro por la cabina sentándose pensativo sobre su asiento—Tomosato-san—Llamó a Aoi—En cuanto la dejes regresa, confío más en ti para suplantar a Fujitaka que para que Fujitaka te suplanta a ti.

— ¡hey! —Se quejó el joven con la extranjera ya en sus brazos.

~º~

Elfnein miró curiosa a la inconsciente peli-rosa recostada a lo largo de la cama, de todos los escenarios posibles para su día, ese era el menos probable, aunque considerando que de un tiempo para otro Maria se había mostrado bastante fatigada tenía sentido, ser idol, oficial, novia, hermana mayor y madre dejaría agotado a cualquiera; era lógico que Maria colapsara, en especial si se sobre esforzaba de esa manera.

— ¿Y el diagnóstico es?

—Fatiga—Respondió Elfnein aunque no se notaba muy segura—O bueno, eso creo, no puedo decir mucho si está inconsciente, puede tratarse de una enfermedad o infección que quiere instalarse en ella pero no sé cuándo recupere la consciencia.

— ¿Y no le puedes hacer un estudio o algo? —Preguntó Sakuya.

— ¿Eso es legal? —Respondió curiosa la menor.

—No lo sé, supongo…

Después de un rato Maria se removió en su lugar y abrió los ojos mirando a Elfnein un poco confundida.

— ¿Elfnein?

— ¿Se encuentra mejor, Maria-san? —Cuestionó de inmediato la aludida.

—Eso creo—Respondió confundida, ella no se había sentido particularmente mal, un poco de vértigo y cansancio acumulado, nada del otro mundo—Ahora, si me disculpan, voy al baño—Señaló con la mirada la puerta.

—Ah, sí, claro—Dijeron ambos incómodos mientras que Maria se ponía de pie y dejaba parcialmente la habitación.

~º~

— ¡No, y entonces Hibiki-san se lanzó sobre Chris-senpai! —Relataba Kirika a Maria con alegría, ambas estaban ya en su penúltimo año de bachillerato mientras que la mencionada había comenzado con sus estudios universitarios. Maria se rio por los gestos tan graciosos de la rubia junto con la historia, hasta que en un punto en especial, sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate bastante maduro— ¡Y Chris le volvio a decir "hagan eso en casa" a Hibiki-san quien solo se vio decepcionada! Aunque no entendí que quiso decir en esta ocasión…—Murmuró para sí.

—Y es mejor que no lo sepas—Comentó Maria desviando la mirada avergonzada, no es como si se hubiera sentido identificada con un punto de la historia, solo un pequeño deja vù. Kirika era demasiado inocente todavía. Una cara de desagrado se posó en la mayor cuando comenzaron a caminar por la barra de comidas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Kirika.

—No nada, solo… se me antojó comer algo distinto—Respondió.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, ¿carnes? —La rubia le vio incrédula, pues la peli-rosa siempre le reñía por comer únicamente carne, pero no dijo nada, capaz y podía aprovechar y comer un poco extra.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no salimos afuera? Conozco un buen lugar, ¡sirve que vamos con Shirabe un rato como los viejos tiempos, dess!

—Perfecto—Esperaba que con eso se le quitara el horrible sabor metálico de la boca, y de no ser así pediría agua, durante el desayuno de esa mañana el té le había sabido algo mal.

~º~

—No. Puede. Ser. Posible. —Dijeron tanto Sakuya Fujitaka como Elfnein viendo lo que mostraba el monitor frente a ellos. A pesar de no ser clasificado como legal, realizaron un estudio a cuerpo completo de Maria y lo que les arrojaba era algo completamente imposible como para ser cierto, pero… con lo descubierto en la memoria que dejó el Dr. Ver, no se le hacía tan imposible…

— ¿Cómo se lo decimos? —Preguntó Elfnein temerosa al no saber cómo actuar.

— ¿Debemos decírselos? —Actuó Sakuya.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es su derecho! Pero…

— ¿Y la responsable si será Tsubasa-san?

— ¿Qué insinúa Fujitaka-san?

—Bueno, tienes recuerdos más antiguos que los míos y eres mínimo cinco veces más inteligente que yo, ya deberías saber que…ah, bueno… yo…

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo antes de que se abriera una pantalla frente a ellos mostrándoles el rostro del comandante Genjuuro Kazanari en su área y sin nadie alrededor.

—Vi que Maria-kun salió con Kirika-kun y Shirabe-kun, ¿quiere decir eso que está bien? —Fuera de su rol como comandante, Genjuuro se notó genuinamente preocupado por la novia de su sobrina ¡y con razón! Tratándose de Maria, Tsubasa solía perder fácilmente los estribos.

—Bueno, en realidad nunca estuvo mal—Contestó Fujitaka.

— ¿Simple cansancio? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Eh, no—Contestó Elfnein en voz baja.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pues, err…—Fujitaka se vio nervioso y miró a Elfnein quien le dirigió una mirada de confusión, ella tampoco sabía cómo decirlo, considerando que todavía no se lo informaban a las involucradas—Maria tiene, ¿una paquetito de alegría?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron tanto el hombre como la menor.

— ¡Elfnein puede explicarlo mejor! —Se excusó el joven.

—Elfnein…—Cedió la palabra a la pequeña que se sintió intimidada por el gran tamaño del comandante, aun si solo se viera por la pantalla.

—Ah… eh… —Elfnein dio varias vueltas en su sitio antes de quedarse pensativa con una mano sobre su barbilla—Maria-san tiene un tumor.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron ambos hombres, uno asustado y otro confundido.

—Es un tumor parasitario que eventualmente absorberá sus nutrientes por un periodo de 40 semanas antes de liberarlo de manera natural—Explicó con tranquilidad, Fujitaka se vio ahora confundido mientras que el bronceado hombre bajó dos tonalidades en su tono de piel al entender a que se estaba refiriendo la homúnculo. Se iba a desatar un infierno…

— ¿Y quién es el responsable de esto? —Preguntó el siempre seguro comandante con la voz temblorosa— ¿Lo sabes?

—Bueno, por lógica podríamos pensar que se trata de un error o que Maria ha roto su honor, pero el estudio que realizamos parece dictar que se trata de Tsubasa-san y según los datos en la memoria del doctor Ver, comprobé que no hay error

Genjuuro pareció recapacitar un momento— ¿Maria-kun está enterada de esto? —Elfnein negó, el infierno sí que estaba por desatarse.

~º~

— ¡¿Qué Maria y Tsubasa qué?! —El siempre callado y recto Ogawa soltó tremendo grito que quienes estaban a los alrededores le miraron con susto. El mánager se encontraba sonrojado, su cara mostraba sorpresa pero sus ojos denotaban ¿molestia? No, no era molestia.

— _Ogawa, necesito que mantengas la calma_ —Escuchó a su comandante por el intercomunicador— _Esto necesita discreción, ni las mismas involucradas saben de esto._

—Pues deben de saberlo si…

— _¡Ogawa!_ —Interrumpió Genjuuro de inmediato— _Tu misión consiste en entretener a Tsubasa un periodo prolongado, no puede aparecerse por aquí hasta el día de mañana._

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a lograr eso? Está desesperada por terminar sus grabaciones e ir con Maria-san.

— _Ese ya es asunto tuyo, noquéala si es necesario, pero no puede venir al cuartel hasta que informemos a Maria-kun de la situación._

— ¡Pero…! —La llamada se cortó. Ogawa suspiró mientras guardaba sus gafas en el bolsillo de su saco, era imposible para él noquear a Tsubasa, ella tenía una reliquia mientras que Ogawa era un simple humano.

— ¿Qué pasó? —El hombre se giró encontrándose con su representada quien vestía ropas de baile, Tsubasa quedó sorprendida al ver la seriedad que irradiaba el ninja.

—Puede que ahora sea demasiado tarde pero…—La sakimori le vio confundida—Tsubasa-san, tenemos algo muy serio de que hablar.

— ¿De qué? —Cuestionó aún más confusa.

—Educación sexual

— ¡¿Eh?!

~º~

— ¡¿Qué Maria-san qué?! —Gritó Miku debido a la sorpresa, y eso que ella no era una persona que gritara mucho, o que alzara la voz en general.

— ¡Shh! —le calló Sakuya viendo de inmediato los alrededores con algo de temor—Esto es algo que todavía no puede saberse, ni la misma Maria lo sabe—Aclaró.

— ¿Y cuándo va a saberlo? ¿Cuándo esté en un hospital pasando el peor dolor existente? —Preguntó la Kohinata de manera sarcástica dejando al homúnculo con la boca abierta, esa faceta nunca la hubiera imaginado de la chica de cabellos verde obscuro.

—Tampoco hay que ponernos agresivos, Kohinata-san—Trató de tranquilizar el joven Fujitaka sin éxito.

— ¡¿Entonces cómo debo actuar sabiendo que de alguna manera inexplicable Maria-san quedó embarazada de Tsubasa-san?!

— ¡¿QUÉ COSA?! —Saltaron dos personas detrás de la chica.

— ¿Aoi-san?

— ¿Hibiki?

— ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? —Se quejó Sakuya prácticamente llorando en el suelo.

~º~

— ¡Ogawa-san! —Gritó Tsubasa asustada por el aura de muerte que irradiaba a su mánager después de… de terminar los temas más simples.

—Y aun así… Aun así…

— ¿O-Ogawa-san?

— ¿Sabes a lo que quiero llegar, verdad?

—Honestamente no—Contestó Tsubasa sabiamente poniéndose de pie.

—Te doy dos minutos de ventaja—Sin decir más, la Sakimori corrió como vil…ah… vil… ¿vil qué? No se me ocurre nada. Vil cobarde (?) Aunque Tsubasa no es cobarde, más bien… ¡AL DEMONIO ESTO ES UN FANFICTION! Tsubasa corrió como vil cobarde pero Ogawa no cumplió su promesa, pues apenas salió de la habitacion, Ogawa emprendió su carrera también. Sobra decir que Tsubasa estaba terriblemente confundida, es decir, ¿qué le había picado a su manager?

~º~

Ahora vemos una escena bastante curiosa en la que tanto Miku como Sakuya y Elfnein se encuentran deteniendo a Hibiki y Aoi de cometer un genocidio, después de todo, Maria se había hecho querer dentro del equipo y prácticamente eran una familia ¿para qué negarlo? De hecho ese era el principal problema: la sobre-reacción de todos. Tanto era el cariño que le habían agarrado a la Cadenzavna que, en cierto grado, todos era sobre-protectores con ella. Entonces un miedo se instaló en la alquimista, ¿Cómo lo tomaría el dueto Zababa y las mismas Maria y Tsubasa?

— ¡Momento! —Reaccionó Hibiki dejando de forcejear contra Miku y parándose recta, dirigiéndose a Elfnein que también había hecho de su parte en detenerla. A su lado, Aoi igualmente dejó de removerse para liberarse del agarre del pobre Sakuya que tenía arañazos y cortadas por toda la cara y… ¿eso es sangre?

¡Ejem! Volviendo al tema…

— ¿Cómo fue que Maria-san terminó embarazada de Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó en un momento de lucidez—Hasta donde puse atención en las clases de biología, eso era completamente imposible. —Las chicas instintivamente vieron a los "únicos" que sabían a detalle la situación.

—Bueno, ¿han escuchado eso de que por la alquimia todo es posible? —Preguntó la alquimista, las mujeres asintieron lentamente—Bueno, lo mismo aplica para el Symphogear.

—Es decir…—Incitó Aoi

—Es decir que las ondas de ganancia fónica fueron expulsadas a través del Ame no Habakiri y el Airgetlám crearon una disonancia lo suficientemente potente para alterar los procesos bioquímicos del cuerpo de Tsubasa-san y Maria-san, dejando así un juego de roles invertido que se vio manifestado en el proceso de fecundación que presentó el cuerpo de la mayor al crear un embrión, ahora feto y próximamente infante.

— ¿Y en japonés? —Preguntó Hibiki con su mente dando vueltas.

—Que tuvieron sus horas felices con mucha acción (?) —Respondió Fujitaka incómodo recibiendo miradas incrédulas tanto de Miku como de Elfnein, ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa?

— ¿Que significa…?

—Que Maria y Tsubasa-senpai hicieron cosas que _"deben hacerse en casa"_ con el Symphogear activado—Respondió una tercera voz. Girándose tan sincronizados como podían, fueron capaces de ver a Chris con la mirada escondida bajo su flequillo y con un aura de muerte rodeándola, murmurando cientos de cosas al estilo "¿Dónde quedó la responsabilidad por la que tanto me sermoneaba?" y demás variantes— ¿Qué tan lista estaba senpai para cumplir con su deber?

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos

De nueva cuenta -quienes se encontraban en la sala- se giraron, ahora si temiendo seriamente por la vida de Tsubasa y que la próxima criaturita no fuera capaz conocer a su segunda madre. Frente a ellas se encontraban el dueto Zababa con una mirada casi tan psicópata como la de Carol antes de redimirse.

—Chi-chicas… ¿Qué están haciendo justo aquí en la enfermería? —Preguntó Miku tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Es nuestra revisión semanal—Apuntó Shirabe sin gracia. Kirika a su lado solo murmuraba incontables "dess"—Ahora, ¿les importaría repetirme la causa por la que Maria y Tsubasa-san serán madres?

— ¿Esto todavía puede empeorar? —Preguntó Fujitaka con serias ganas de jubilarse.

—Fujitaka-san…—Elfnein jaló de la manda de su saco atrayendo su atención y disimuladamente señalando a la entrada del pasillo que conectaba a la enfermería. Allí estaban las involucradas con unas caras indescriptibles.

Maria se dejaba ver feliz, pero seriamente avergonzada de que su condición hubiera sido deliberadamente compartida así como las causas de. Ya mejor lo hubieran publicado en una revista ¿no? Un aura de muerte también comenzó a crecer también ella con dirección a su novia, quien se veía genuinamente feliz, sorprendida e incrédula, pero feliz de saber que dentro de nueve meses sería capaz de formar su propia familia con la mujer que ama. Joder, ¿Quién no se pone feliz con eso?

Aun así ninguna tuvo oportunidad de responder algo. De un momento a otro Kirika se había lanzado sobre la Kazanari con su gear activado (sin LINKER ahora que lo analizamos) ejecutando un tajo directo que la mayor esquivo con suerte gracias a los arduos entrenamientos desde pequeña. Parpadeando con incredulidad notó que si quería conocer a su futuro hijo/hija solo debía hacer una cosa…

— ¡Corre por tu vida Tsubasa-san! —Gritó Elfnein cuando los vio a todos paralizados.

Kirika desactivó el Igalima y Tsubasa, de nueva cuenta, huyó. Shirabe rápidamente tomó una dosis de LINKER para ella, Kirika y Maria, y como si esto fuera una señal, todos -a excepción de Sakuya y Elfnein- salieron de la enfermería con serias intenciones de matar a la sakimori por haber profanado sagrados campos vírgenes.

 _"Fujitaka Sakuya, Tomosato Aoi. Se les solicita en la cabina de control, iniciaremos movimiento aéreo pronto"_

Y así, Sakuya, Aoi y Elfnein (esta última por curiosa más que nada) partieron a ayudar al genocidio masivo que estaba por armarse.

~º~

Tsubasa montó su motocicleta y le hizo correr como nunca en su vida, escuchó como uno de los nuevos modelos de helicópteros se encendía junto con la nave principal de SONG. Sabiendo que sería imposible superar la velocidad área con la terrestre, activó su propia reliquia para así mantener su ventaja; nunca se imaginó que el inmenso arsenal del Ichaival sería descargado contra su persona. Chris iba muy enserio con sus intenciones homicidas.

Después de esquivar cada uno de los mortales disparos, se encontró a Hibiki frente a ella, quien después de prepararse en su pose de pelea, se lanzó sobre ella, sin dejarle otra opción que abandonar su motor de escape y usar el impulso de sus espadas para seguir huyendo.

Supo que estaba perdida cuando el helicóptero, que seguramente Maria conducía, se posó encima de su cabeza y se abriera una compuerta por parte de la Akatsuki dejando salir a la Tsukuyomi portando el Shul Shagana para que después la rubia se lanzara activando también su reliquia.

Iba a morir.

El helicóptero bajó con suma maestría y Tsubasa resistió muy bien el impulso de babear por lo sensual que su ojo vio a Maria conduciendo.

— ¡Tiempo! —Gritó Maria, frenando así el ataque venidero del dúo Zababa y Hibiki y Chris, quienes apenas iban llegando junto con la nave en la que iban Genjuuro, Ogawa, Fujitaka, Aoi, Elfnein y Miku.

— ¿Maria? —Cuestionó la peli-azul para después recibir un abrazo por parte de la peli-rosa.

— ¡Seremos madres! —Exclamó Maria feliz casi derramando lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Daré lo mejor de mí—Declaró con convicción. Maria la besó y después se separó a la distancia de las demás.

—Te veré en el hospital, amor—Sonrió Maria resignada sabiendo que no podría saciar la sed de sangre de cuatro portadoras de gear y del cuartel general—Te amor.

—Yo también.

—Listo pueden continuar—Declaró la Cadenzavna a lo que Tsubasa se puso en defensa al tiempo que todos se preparaban para atacar.

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin lo terminé! Quedó más largo de lo que tenía pensado, pero meh~~ espero les haya gustado, les haya hecho reír o por lo menos les sonsacara una sonrisa. Haganme saber si cumplí mi objetivo, hace mucho que no escribía humor sin sentido así que sentí como si me hubiera oxidado.**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, ¿cómo se imaginan (les gustaria que fuera) un hijo/hija del TsubaMaria? Yo no sé porque, pero en lo personal pero me las imagino más haciéndose cargo de un niño con el mismo corte y tipo de cabello que Maria pero del color de Tsubasa, los ojos de Maria, la piel y las facciones faciales de Tsubasa con una actitud parecida a la de Tsubasa antes de la muerte de Kanade pero con lo sentimental de Maria. ¿Por qué pregunto esto? Porque habrán más veces en las que Tsubasa corra por su vida aun cuando su hijo/hija ya haya crecido xD Entonces quiero saber si les agrada ese "prospecto" de hijo o les gustaría ver otro.**_

 _ **¿Que me fumé para escribir esto? ¡Nada!... creo. NO ya enserio, esto es culpa de Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi que me dio la idea cuando compartí el trailer de Symphogear AXZ, asi que si lees esto... te maldigo... (mentira) y te dedico este one-shot junto con Tokha chan que indirectamnte me ayudó a regular las reacciones de las chicas (muchas gracias por eso, hablamos :D)**_

 _ **Y bueeeeeno, eso sería todo por hoy. Me despido hasta la siguiente entrega (que no se cuando llegara) de "¡Corre por tu vida Tsibasa-san!"**_


End file.
